


Playing With Swydows

by transhinx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, I don't know but I'm writing it so buckle up, I'll give it love, If you do read Playing With Shadows you'll kinda have a clue as to what's going on, If you don't read Playing With Shadows you'll have no clue what's going on, M/M, Other, Swyde needs love, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinx/pseuds/transhinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story about a demon falling in love with his sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboticPopSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/gifts).



> Clyde and Sweater belong to RoboticSpaceCase, and I was given permission to use them.  
> Okay, well, to the few that actually read this, you'll need to read Playing With Shadows if you even want to begin to understand this  
> Link here  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5146976/chapters/11848286

The first time Clyde saw them was like a punch in the face. They were just… so beautiful. He had never seen such a gorgeous creature. All of the succubi in the universe couldn’t even begin to compare to their comeliness.

He could hardly form words, he was just so mesmerized by them, all he could do was stare. After a moment, he was able to gather his mind enough to say, “I like it… thanks.”

He was slightly shocked when Bill had elbowed him, telling him to put the sweater on. He slipped his jacket off, pulled the sweater on, and then put the jacket back on.

Clyde was surprised to feel how _warm_  the sweater was. It was like a comforting hug, contact he never received. The sweater was a bit big for him, but that simply added to the appeal. A pale purple dusted lightly across his cheeks as he snuggled into the collar.

The rest of the time he had spent in the park was, well, _intense_ , to say the least. Human teenagers don’t know how to keep their mouths shut, it’s really quite annoying.

Once he, Bill, and Dipper got home, they had Dipper mark up the two demons before simply relaxing. Clyde was even able to watch a few shows _and_ fall asleep with his sweater, on the couch no less. That was a human romance cliche, wasn’t it? He chose to believe so, even if he might be wrong.

He had woken up at some point though, due to his odd position on the couch. He held onto one sleeve of his sweater, as though to try and convey holding hands, and walked into his room.

After slipping his pants off, he removed the sweater, but only to take the shirt he had underneath off. He pulled the sweater back on and moved to lay in his bed. He chose to rely on Sweater for warmth, curling in on himself and burying his nose in the collar. It didn’t take long for him to drift off, the softness and heat from the sweater lulling him into bliss.

 

\---

 

He woke slowly, not wanting to end his peaceful state quite yet. He cracked his eye open and saw he was wearing Sweater.

Blushing a deep purple, he quickly sat up with a screech any demon would be proud of.

Yup. Totally.

His breathing sped up as he took Sweater off, laying them on a pillow, “I… sorry if I woke you.” He moved so he was sitting on his legs in front of the pillow. Clyde balled his fists as he bit the inside of his cheek, unsure of what to do next.

Should he… introduce himself?

He supposed that hadn’t really done much talking to each other. His eyes widened, he really hoped this wouldn’t just be a one time thing, he wanted to get to know Sweater. They seemed nice. He took a breath in, “Hi. I’m Clyde, Clyde Grim.”

He pursed his lips. He was never this awkward, what the heck. Maybe it’s the human body. Yeah, definitely the human body.

He looked around nervously, and then gave out what was in _n_ _o way_ a whimper. Not at all.

A mixture of a groan and a sigh left his lips and he brought his gaze back to Sweater, “Look, you’re _really_  beautiful, and, I don’t know why, but I really don’t want you to leave. Can.. can we…” he furrowed his brow in concentration.

What was it they were calling courtship these days? Not that he wanted to court Sweater. Nope, that’s not at all why he wanted to know.

“Can we see eachother again?”

There. That’s better and not creepy at all.

The silence that followed made a huge, dopey grin spread across Clyde’s face. Purple washed over his cheeks, he brought a hand up to his face to try to cover some of the blush.

He was only happy because he had someone to talk to.

Yeah, that’s why. No other reason.

His eyes widened as his blood pusher started to feel… weird. He picked Sweater up and hugged them, just to see if…

Yup, there’s that feeling again. He didn’t like it.

He got off his bed, walked over to his closet, opened the door, and put Sweater on a hanger.

He got back onto his bed and created a pillow fort that he could look out of and spy on Sweater.

His chest cavity was starting to beat faster and feel weird again. It hurt and was annoying.

He glared at that stupid, terrible, _gorgeous_ , sweater as his fingers twitched.

“I hate you.” he mumbled into one of the pillows. His fingers twitched again, along with one of his eyes. He glared harder, biting his bottom lip.

What the h _eck_. _Why_  was he feeling bad now? He should _not_  be feeling bad for a sweater. It is a _sweater_.

He growled as he dug his fingernails into his skin. This was stupid. Why was he so worked up about this?

“I. Hate. You.” his nails started to draw blood, but he hardly noticed. That stupid sweater… It was so.. so..

It looked lonely in the closet.

Clyde fought back a whine. It… They really did look lonely in there. He just wanted to go in there with them, feel their softness, melt in their warmth.

He whimpered as he shot out of the piles of pillows. He fell on the floor with a loud thump, but payed that no attention, instead crawling into the closet.

Once he had Sweater off the hanger, he hugged them, whispering how sorry he was and how he didn’t hate them. He giggled and gave their collar what was supposed to be an eskimo kiss.

The door opened and his head shot up, eyes wide. Standing in the doorway was, what a surprise, Bill and Dipper.

They looked around until the brunet’s gaze landed on Clyde and Sweater.

“Clyde, what are you doing in the closet? And what was that noise?”

Bill looked over as well. His brows furrowed in concentration. After a short pause, he changed to a neutral expression.

“I guess you could say,” he grinned, “Clyde is a closeted objectophile.”

Both Clyde and Dipper gasped, the former having a deep purple rush to his face. Dipper smacked the back of Bill’s head as he laughed.

In a fit of embarrassment, Clyde slid the closet door shut. The blond’s laughter only increased by the movement.

“Look, he’s just proving me right!”

He heard more smacks along with Dipper saying, “Quit laughing, you’re embarrassing him!”

The laughter died down with a content sigh. He heard footsteps coming closer, and then a light knock on the closet door. He folded his arms, pushing Sweater to his chest. “Go away.”

A mixture of a laugh and a whine sounded from behind the door, “Aw, come on, don’t be like that. I wasn’t trying to kinkshame you, I don’t care if you’re into sweaters.”

“Oh my god, Bill, you're not helping.” Dipper groaned, “Bill will apologize later, sorry for walking in on you.”

Once Clyde heard the door close, he let out a sigh of relief.

Well that was embarrassing.

He made a mental note to never fall off his bed while he was with Sweater.

 

\---

 

A few hours after _the incident_ , Clyde heard three knocks on his door before it opened. Bill stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to sit on the edge of Clyde’s bed, turning to look at him. “Sweater kink, huh?”

Clyde kicked Bill in the side as purple bloomed over his cheeks, “Shut up. It’s… it’s just this one.”

The blond nodded, “Yeah, I only like one human.” he laid his back on Clyde’s legs, “Sorry if I made you feel bad, I just saw an opportunity and took it. You can do whatever you want to your sweater, just don’t be too loud, I only need to hear Pine Tree m-”

“OKAY! I get the idea, thank you.” Clyde looked away as Bill snickered.

This was better than sitting in the closet while getting made fun of because of Sweater, he supposed.

“They got a name?” Bill began poking his side.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, “Just Sweater, capitalized.”

This was much better than being made fun of in a closet.

“Sweater, would mind watching TV in the living room for a bit? I’d like to talk with Clyde alone.” Bill looked over at Sweater, who was laying on a pillow next to Clyde.

The purple haired demon smiled fully, picking up Sweater and bringing them to the living room. He placed them on the couch and turned on a show.

He walked back to his room happily, he took his place on his bed, Bill resting his back on his legs once more.

“So how serious are you guys? Looked like you were about to give them a good snog when we walked in.”

Clyde laughed, oh how happy he was to see Bill taking this as seriously as you can take your friend having a thing with a sweater.

“Considering we just met yesterday, not super serious.” The two of them ended up talking about whatever it was Clyde and Sweater had for about _two hours_. How they did so was a mystery to all.

Bill grinned and put his fist out, “Interspecies relationship ‘bros’?”

Clyde snorted, smiling as he brought his own fist to bump against Bill’s.

“Interspecies relationship bros.”


	2. Table for Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who decided to finish chapter two after like seven months! Sorry about that..

Clyde sat on his bed, legs crossed, notebook in his lap. Sweater was on his back, sleeves tied together and draped over his shoulders; like a child would tie the ends of their blanket together to make a cape.

 

The demon hummed to himself as he sketched small doodles of Sweater. He paused to look at one of Sweater’s sleeves, “Do you think we should ask Bill and Dipper for a double date? It might be good for our relationship.”

 

Silence.

 

“But... What if it’s awkward? You haven’t even properly met them yet…” a pause, “But I’m sure you’d like them! Bill already likes you, and Dipper is pretty nice, and actually fairly smart for a human.” he giggled and rubbed his cheek into their shoulder, “Oh, don’t get so jealous!” he took an end to one of their sleeves to kiss it, smiling all the while. He really loves Sweater, he’d have to thank Mabel again for introducing them to each other. 

 

He pulled back with a sigh, “Do you think they’d even want to go?” he squeezed Sweater’s sleeve, “I know, I know. But you think we should?”

 

Silence.

 

“Okay, alright, I’ll ask.” he untied Sweater’s sleeves and laid them on a pillow. After kissing their collar and whispering, “I love you.”, he got off his bed and walked out of his room. He checked to see if Bill and Dipper were in the living room. Once he saw no one was there, he knocked on their bedroom door.

 

A muffled, “Come in,” came from behind the door, so he walked in, mildly nervous.

 

“What do you want?” Bill sounded irritated. From what Clyde could tell, he had just interrupted Bill and Dipper while they were watching a movie. Unfortunate.

 

“Well, Sweater and I wanted to know if you’d go on a double date with us…? I know you guys haven’t formally met yet, but maybe this could be the opportunity to do so! And I hear that double dates strengthen relationships! Because, you know, it’s like you’re showing that you’re comfortable with being around your partner with other people.” Clyde smiled awkwardly,  _ that didn’t even make sense, idiot. _

 

Why was he so nervous? He shouldn’t be nervous! But… he was worried Dipper wouldn’t like Sweater. Bill was fine with them, and their and Clyde’s relationship.

 

But Dipper… Clyde wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it.

 

Bill and Dipper silently looked at each other. Bill mouthed something that Clyde couldn’t make out, to which Dipper mouthed back something that looked like ‘but…’. Clyde could see Bill furrow his brow and pout, making Dipper sigh and mouth ‘okay,’. They both looked over at the hopeful demon and nodded, Bill adding, “Where’re we going?”

 

Clyde smiled widely, eyes lighting up, “Cool, great, awesome, nice, okay.” he took in a breath, “I dunno where we’re going, or when, so if you have a specific time and or place, we can do that.” he turned around, placing his hand on the doorknob, “Thank you, by the way.” With that, he left the room to tell Sweater the  _ fantastic _ news.

 

He rushed into his own room, “They said yes, they said yes!” he ran over and flopped on the bed, laughing as he pulled Sweater into a hug. He rubbed his cheek into their shoulder, muffling, “Yeah, yeah, I know, you told me so.” he moved back and playfully stuck his tongue out.

 

Sweater brought out a side of him he didn’t even know existed. They gave him a feeling of constantly wanting to be in contact with them, which, with them being a sweater, was easy to accomplish. 

 

\---

 

Today was the day. The four had decided to just go to a family restaurant, since they were on a budget. They had also chose to walk, the weather was nice and the place wasn’t far.

 

Clyde had his arm wrapped around Sweater’s ‘waist’ while Sweater had a sleeve slung around Clyde’s shoulder. Bill and Dipper simply held hands.

 

The human thought he was being subtle with his discontent on being out in public with someone who thought his  _ sweater  _ had  _ feelings _ , but Clyde could tell. He refused to let that get to him though, Dipper just had to get to know them! Everything will be a-okay.

 

Once they reached their destination, they waited for the hostess to seat them. It didn’t take long for her to be back at her podium. She smiled and began picking up menus,

 

“Table for three?”

 

Bill and Clyde both gasped and looked appalled. The purple haired demon had a hand held protectively over the tie on Sweater, Bill placed one hand over his heart and the other on Sweater’s sleeve, and Dipper simply looked embarrassed. The hostess looked extremely confused, but continued to smile nonetheless.

 

“How  _ dare _  you? Can you not see the fourth person we  _ clearly  _ have? They are  _ right here _ !” Bill pointed to Sweater.

 

Clyde glared at the hostess for a second before softening his gaze to look at Sweater, “Don’t listen to her, babe. She’s just jealous.”

 

The blond grabbed Clyde and Dipper’s arms and dragged them out of the restaurant. 

 

“I  _ cannot _  believe that just happened.” Bill moved his head to look over at Sweater, “I am so sorry, Sweater. That was uncalled for.” Clyde nodded his head in agreement and pet their collar with a pout. Dipper moved his gaze to the ground, avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone.

 

They decided they’d rather just go home than try somewhere else, which left Sweater and Clyde in their room and Bill and Dipper in theirs.

 

As soon as they walked in, Dipper collapsed onto the bed, groaning. Bill followed suit with a huff, crossing his arms while fuming, “You’re absolutely right, Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper turned his head to look at Bill with a raised brow, “I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Maybe not, but I can tell that you’re just as upset as I am!!”

 

The brunet dragged a hand down his face, “Yeah Bill, I am upset.” he laid his hand on the bed and looked up, “Why’d you make me  _ do  _ that? We must’ve looked insane!” Bill opened his mouth but Dipper glared and shut him up, “Quiet. You know what I meant.”

 

Bill shifted and frowned, “Well okay, but what about the first part? I never made you do anything.”

 

Dipper groaned again and pushed himself up into a sitting position, “The stupid ‘double date’ with Clyde!” he flailed his arms around, “He thinks his sweater is  _ sentient _ !! And you guys made such a big deal over that girl being  _ normal _ !!!”

 

“She was not being normal!” Bill yelled back, “We had our fourth person ri-”

 

“That sweater is  _ not  _ a person!! It. Is. A. SWEATER!!”

 

“I’m not a ‘person’ either and  _ that _  doesn’t seem to bother you!!”

 

Meanwhile, Clyde, his room being across from the others’, heard Bill and Dipper’s argument. He hugged Sweater close to his chest, rubbing their back soothingly. In between whispering sweet nothings to them, he would kiss their collar and shoulders.

  
He hoped this would all blow over soon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Dipper is out of character or not but I really think hes the only sane one here so ya know..  
> But yeah anyways I wrote most of that months ago so sorry if it's bad!!!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, just you wait
> 
>  
> 
> (Can we please make Swyde a thing,,, it needs to be a thing)


End file.
